


Weak in the Knees

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Steffy (Crossover series) [4]
Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:51:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael confronts Liam.





	Weak in the Knees

His knuckles still throbbed from the contact with Liam’s face, an instinctual reaction to his continued pursuit of Steffy even as his “hopeful ex” planned their future.   
  
Hearing the key in the door, Michael inhaled a deep breath and stood to his feet.  
  
She slammed the door behind herself, tossing her belongings to the nearest table.  
  
“Steffy, what I did was wrong, but I couldn’t just stand there when—“  
  
She jumped up, coiling her legs and arms around his body, and swept him in a kiss so aggressive he stumbled back to the couch.  
  
Clearly, no apology was necessary.


End file.
